His songs
by Dreamer1103
Summary: "When you love someone, and they break your heart...Don't give up on love. Have faith, restart..."  Will Nick and Selena find a happily ever after in their messed up lives? Maybe true love does exist...
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"....So Keep on moving like ya did last summer. When the grass was greener and your hair was longer. If you become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had last time around...."

Those words stuck in my head. They should mean something to me, just like any other song of his. The words hits close to my heart. Why do I feel like it relates to me somehow? No, it can't be. Nick and I, we haven't talk in a while, it couldn't be about me. I should stop thinking that he actually cares......

"Selena! Haha Selena throw me the ball!" exclaimed Nick.

He flashed me one of his rare smiles. I almost fainted from the feeling it gave me, but I didnt show it. I couldn't show I still cared, no matter how he made me feel.

I tossed him the ball and it landed only a few feet in front of him.

"Wow," he said. He laughed and the sound was lifting.

"Ahh I'm sorry! I told you I'm bad! Stop laughing at me Nick!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you weren't this bad! Last summer we didn't play ball," he explained to me, "But even then you could play soccer good enough. Remember? DC games?"

"Of course I remember," I flashed him a smile.

We exchanged a brief moment, and I saw a bit of the old look in there. The moment was brief as a girl sneaked and jumped on his back.

"Nick! I've missed you Nicky!" She yelled. She was Miley.......

I sat back in my seat, waiting to leave.

That flashback was one of the moments we reconnected at. But they were only for a brief period of time. I couldn't allow myself to fall for him again. Not when he hurt me the first time.

Buzz Buzz.

My phone buzzed from a text. A text from...oh geez. From Nick. The way fate acts sometimes. I hadn't even noticed Last time around was playing in the car.


	2. Chp 1, Part 2

'Hey, Sel. It's me, Nick. Of course you know who this is.. unless you deleted my number, which I hope you don't. but yeah, umm, i'm at the beach, remember our first date? Good times, right? So, my album comes out today. Did you buy it? I understand if you don't want to. It's okay, I get it. I'm rambling. How are you doing?' the text read. I thought of what to say, and finally wrote,

'Hey Nick. I did buy your album, it's great! Who inspired most of your songs? Last time around is my favorite by far :) And I'm doing great' I replied. I sat there waiting, the nervous feeling coming back. Goodness, how long will my mother take in the house?

'That's awesome. Thank you for buying it. It means lot to me,Sel. Who inspired me? well, that's for me to know and for you to figure them out ;)' He replied. Oh nick, oh nick oh nick. Who inspired him? I'll find out later.

'Ah Nick, maybe I will find out. But not now, I have to go. Working on set today! TTYL!' I replied.

I had been sitting in the car, and didn't notice my mother come in. We were down the street from the studio. Buzzzzzzzzzz, buzz.

'Oh okay. Text me later. See you Sel' He replied. I sighed and put my phone in my purse.

"...Like you did last summer. When the grass was greener and you're hair was longer..." I sang with the song.

As we were getting out of the car, the last words I heard were 'If you become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had last time around...'

I replayed those words in my head. As I had thought earlier those words meant something to me. I stopped where I was and tried to process my thoughts.

"No way!" I said to myself, "it just...it can't be." I merely said that to convince myself.

Last summer, I was with Nick. We had fun, no doubt about it. It was MY hair that was longer too. But then things had gone wrong. I turned to Taylor, and we became really close. But I never did forget what we had, I never forget Nick and I. I never have and will forget it.

Last Time Around is about me. Oh, Nick.

'Last Time Around is about me. us. our summer' I sent him a text. I walked ahead, waiting for his reply. Buzz buzz.

'Maybe Sel, maybe ;) ,' he replied.


	3. Chapter 2

After a day of long hard work on the Wizards set, I went home. As soon as I got home, i ran to my light green painted walls room, gently threw my big purse onto the queen sized bed and put on Nick's cd.

I laid on my bed, reading the newest edition of Vogue. Then 'In the End' bursts through the speakers.

"....Well, baby, it all comes back to haunt you in the end. You cry all alone

Nobody will see you through, You made your choice, Theres nothing that you can do..."

More songs to figure out, oh joy, I thought to myself. I laid on my back, covered in my favorite blanket, and thought hard. I sighed, recalling the memory those words brought to me.

I tsk-ed, thinking about the meaning behind this particular song… it could be about Miley.

----------

" Hey, baby. " I kissed his cheek and sat next to him on the couch.

They were planning to watch a movie at Nick's house.. but somehow.. it never happen.

He smiled and kissed my cheek back,before continuing pressing the button and kept switching channels, and Hannah Montana suddenly showed up. Nick eyes were fixed on the television.

"she's perfect…" he whispered to himself.

I heard it and turned to him, " what?!" I accidentally screamed.

He jumped up from his seat and turned to me. "Baby, I didn't meant it. It just came out. I'm sorry." He rubbed my cheek,trying to calm me down.

I pushed his hand away and gets up. I tried to push my tears to the back of my eyes, not wanting them to come out and show my weakness, but who am I trying to convinced? Nick makes me weak, Nick makes me cry..

" Why are you with me? I've been telling myself that I'm not just a fucking rebound to you! She's perfect?! REALLY?! Who am I to you? someone who you just kick around? I love you, but do you love me?" I said, tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I do love you. you've been there when I was down,when I feel like crap, when all the drama about me and her going around, you stay. I love you."

He said to me,wiping my tears softly.

"I can't do this. I can't keep telling myself that you're over her when you're clearly not. I can't keep lying to myself thinking that you will. I get it that she's your first love, but it's time to move on." I sighed.

Nick looked at me, the feeling of sorry showed in his eyes. sorry for what? For me? for leading me on? It killed me to see the guy I love so deeply was still hung up on the same girl who broke his heart. So I did what's best. For me and for him.

I kissed his cheek.

" I may not be your first love, but you're always gonna be my first love. Goodbye, Nick," I choked up when the word goodbye came out from my mouth. I looked at him one last time, wiped my tears and ran out of the house.

I felt tears build up in my eyes. The memories, the bad ones made me laugh. The good ones, made me cry. I giggled at that memory, and I thought, I guess i figured out another song.

I wiped the tears, got up, hit pause, and sat down. That song taught one lesson.

That maybe Nick Jonas should've taken his own advice.

* * *

'You made your choice and there's nothing you can do. It all comes back to haunt you in the end.' -In The End, NJ&TA.


	4. Chapter 3

"We've never been into honesty but promise me you'll let me know...when ya lying..."

Nick, what could you be singing about? I thought while baking my favorite, brownies.

-flashback-

I had just come home from another date with Taylor. I was happy, finally. No more heartbreak, but just a steady friendship which could sooner develop.

Oh well, a girl could dream. Many girls actually DREAM this dream. But, not to be cocky. I'm lucky I have the chance.

In the midst of all this happiness, not once did I think about how Nick would feel, how he feels or he felt. I tried blocking him out of my feelings. He was my first love, but he can't be my only love.

"No! It's not alright for you to try to come around And pick up where you let me down What makes you think I wanna get back together..." My phone's ringtone rang.

I picked up my phone, and saw a new text. From Nick Jonas.

'Hey Sel, what's going on between you and Taylor?' I read. I didn't want to talk about this right now, not with anyone and definetly not with Nick.

'Hi...why does it matter? Why do YOU care? And now all of a sudden..' I replied. I was scared, and nervous. It took him like a minute to reply.

'Selena, i want to know. I care about you, you're still mine selena.' He wrote. My heart dropped. I didn't want to put up with this. Not now.

'Nick. I'm not yours. We're done, and what happens with me is none of your buisness. I don't want to put up with this anymore. I'm sorry, and bye.' I sent to him. It took a lot for me. As I sat there on the bed, a tear escaped my eye and dropped on my hand.

I thought about those very first few words...the first line of the song that caused a wave of emotions in me. Anger, Sadness, Regret, Dishonesty, Anger, and then Guilt. The rollercoaster of our life together.

"If Olive and an Arrow is about me..." I said outloud while sitting on my couch. I tried finishing the rest of my sentence, when someone else did.

"Then, you guessed right Miss Gomez." said a voice.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face Nick, Nicholas Jerry Jonas.


	5. Chapter 4

Nicks pov.

"I can't believe I just...let her go. Like that. There was nothing to say, all I could do was lie to her, would've that been better?" I asked Joe.

Joe sighed and said, "Bro, there's only so much you can do. But I think, right now, it's best for you to let her go..."

I looked him in the eyes, and sighed. "Yeah, I think it's best."

I looked at my phone, unlocked it, and went to my messages. I had this urge to text Selena. I composed a new message and wrote 'I'm sorry, Sel.'

I couldn't send it...I shouldn't...I shouldn't, right?

-later on that day-

I need to know how she's doing, I have to know.

Selenas pov.

I had been laying here, for basically the whole day. Crying...what I do best. Taylor was coming over soon. She said she had a surprise me! Which I wonder what it could be...

"I still haven't heard or even spoken to Nick," I told Tay. I looked up at her, with a pickle in my mouth.

She laughed at me, and then sighed and said, "Well, I think it's best...to...take time off."

I laughed, "Ha. That sounds about right. I just hope I don't ever run into him again."

"Well, let's hope you don't get asked about him. Right?" Taylor said. "Ugh, let's hope!"

Then, we laid there on the couch, watching out favorite movie. 'A Walk to Remember', succumbed by all the junk food she had brought over.

In the end, I ended up crying. I didn't really want to think about love right now...

-next day-

I was seated at a chair in the radio station, the mic in front of me and fans outside the door. We were about to go on air.

"Hey everybody, we have a special guess here with us. A hot teen star! With her own tv show & a hit album! Everyone welcome Selena Gomeeeezzzzz!" The radio host said.

"Hahah, hi. Thanks for having me here!" I said.

The rest of the interview was a blur, same old questions, same answers. Until...

"so, we've heard rumours about your relationship with a jonas is over. Is it true?" the radio host said,looking at her. Selena's heart beats fast, no it's not because she's falling in love, hell she already did. But because she doesn't know whether to lie or just tell the truth. So,she did one thing she knows best, beating around the bushes. " do you want everyone to know if your relationship is over?" selena asked the radio host.. "Hey. I'm supposed to be the interviewer here." The radio host said,grinning at selena. " and the question is too personal for me to answer. I'm sorry. " selena replied,smiling sweetly. 30 minutes later, the interview ends. Selena lets out a deep breath. Nick's pov I turned off the radio when the interview ended, I slowly walk to the bed and sit on it. I sighed loudly. Then the door knock. " hey,nick. Wanna go to applebee's?" Kevin asked. " I did the right thing…right? By letting her go?" Nick look at Kevin, he looks lost. Kevin walk to his beloved brother, and pat him in the back. " dude, I know she loves you and I can see in your eyes, that you're madly in love with her. I know you want her to be happy and if letting her go is the only way, then I suppose, it's right. Eventhough you're both hurting." Kevin said. " Kevin, that didn't make me feel any better" Nick sigh, stand up and pace back and forth. "write a song, it always make you feel better" Kevin look at him then smile. He walked out of the room. Nick's eyes lit up. Song. A song. He pick up his guitar and the words just flow. With this song, he knows that selena can see how much he needs her and how she makes him feels strong. "I wanna know, Am I the only one around, Can you show me something deeper then I found. I wanna know will you be with me, Everything around is falling down, When I finally get these feet back on the ground"


End file.
